The retail washing of automotive vehicles is a high-dollar volume business in the United States and in many other countries where a high percentage of the population owns automotive vehicles. It is common for retail vehicle laundries to include one or more wheel washers on both sides of the washing area.
A problem associated with wheel washing is created by the intricate patterns found on the wheels which are either sold as original equipment or custom aftermarket purchase to make automobiles more attractive; i.e., such wheels often have intricate patterns of spokes, struts and openings which tend to “shadow” or block the spray pattern from conventional wheel washers from reaching many of the inside areas of the wheel. Unless such areas are substantially directly contacted by the wheel washer fluids and chemicals, these areas will not be cleaned and the customer may be less satisfied with the performance of the retail vehicle laundry.